This invention relates to a securing arrangement and in particular to an arrangement whereby articles can be mounted and secured to another article and/or to a desired wall or surface, in a secure and efficient manner.
Up until this time, various methods and means have been used for securing and mounting articles to other articles or surfaces. For example, means and methods have been known for securing and locating articles of furniture to walls or the like. Further, various methods and means have been known and used for mounting pictures, frames, certificates and the like to walls and surfaces.
It has been well accepted for many years, that for example a picture or certificate frame may have attached thereto a hook or length of securing material or cord, a suitable clip or hook also being attached to for example a wall. The hooks or hook and cord then engage one with the other, so that the picture or certificate is held in a desired or predetermined position on the surface or wall.
It has also been known for some time to provide various arrangements for mounting such pictures and certificates, which involve various locking and security arrangements, so as to prevent as far as possible such certificates, pictures and the like being easily removed and stolen.
Up until this time there has been a particular serious problem with the removal of certificates, paintings, works of art and the like, which are generally held in a frame, from public buildings, hotels, apartments and the like. Especially for example in hotels, motels and apartments, it is often desired to have on show relatively high quality works of art. There is however always the problem that people may remove such works of art unless they are securely and effectively attached to the appropriate surface or wall.
The above are by way of example only, and the same problem also exists in so far as art galleries, offices, dwellings and the like are concerned. The problem also exists with articles of furniture, other works of art, cabinets and the like, although the problem is particularly serious in so far as works of art which are found in a frame, are concerned.
The present invention provides a securing arrangement which goes at least some way towards attempting to minimise these problems, and which at the very least provides the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.